I'm 15 for a moment
by SplendentGoddess
Summary: Kagome's finally back home. It's just another day for studying weeks of schoolwork, or is it? When Inuyasha shows up to bother her things get said, tempers rise, and one thing leads to another. Did I mention they have the house to themselves? PWP


Blanket Disclaimer:

Inuyasha, and the characters therein, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or VIZ Productions.

* * *

A/N:

This one-shot was temporarily plagiarized on this website, though its unauthorized posting has since been deleted. I would just like to assure anyone who had come across it for the brief time it was already here that _I_ am the original author of this story. It doesn't really bother me that much that it was stolen, imitation is the highest form of flattery, after all, but the _last_ thing I want is to be unjustly accused of stealing my _own_ stories. Still, I'm not going to let a little thing like plagiarism prevent me from sharing my works. This is why I'm using the same author name on here that I've had on mediaminer since 2005. A SplendentGoddess story shall remain a SplendentGoddess story, no matter how many websites I post it on. No confusion. If the author's name isn't SplendentGoddess then it isn't me. The only exception to that rule is my Live Journal account, because they only allow up to fifteen characters for user names, so I had to shorten my handle to 'SplendentGodess'...so that one's not a copycat, that's me too. Anyway, the point is no one can tarnish the original!

Also, I would just like to point out that unlike this story's unplanned debut appearance on this site the first time around, this time, the lemon scene has been properly downgraded from X to R. Sorry folks! For anyone interested in the slightly steamier version, it can be found on either mediaminer or AFF.

.

.

~ I'm 15 for a moment ~

.

.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kagome found herself standing in the middle of her bedroom, and dropping her bag with an exhausted sigh, she flopped herself face down onto her bed.

_So soft…_

Smiling against her comforter, the miko rolled over until she was looking up at the ceiling.

_Kami, I've missed this bed_._ I would love to just lay here and zone out, but I suppose that's not very productive_…

She had a very strict schedule she had to stick to, but glancing over at the foreboding pile of schoolbooks waving at her from their home on her desk, she sighed again, and decided in that moment that it wouldn't hurt her schedule _too _much if she took a quick bath first before just changing out of her dirty clothes. The old her would've never even considered putting on clean clothes if she herself was not clean, but it was something she'd unfortunately gotten used to after a while thanks to life in the Sengoku jidai. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a nice long soak in her family's tub, though a quick shower would have to do this time around or she really would fall behind schedule.

Twenty minutes later, the miko reentered her bedroom wrapped in a bathing yukata, her hair wadded up in a towel balanced precariously on her head. Pulling the towel free, she gave her hair one last once over before tossing the towel aside and untying the belt at her waist, letting her yukata drop to the floor. Suddenly getting the uneasy feeling that she was being watched, she dressed quickly, donning a clean school uniform, before heading over to her window and looking outside. The only one who would even be able to peek in on her from her second story window was a certain dog-eared individual she knew, but there was no sign of him as she glanced around her yard, remembering to check the tops of the trees.

_I must just be imagining things_._ This house has always weirded me out whenever I've been home alone_…

Her grandfather, mother and brother were all going to be gone for the next couple of days. Apparently, Jii-chan had wanted to visit some shrine or another that was a day's travel from their own, so her mother had consented to accompanying him on the journey. He shouldn't be traveling alone at his age. Fortunately for his sake, Souta hadn't been dragged along with them, but being too young to be left by himself for a few days meant that he was spending the time at a friend's house. Since Buyo was used to dry food, enough food and water had been left out for him so that he'd be fine by himself while everyone was gone. It was all spelled out in the note her mother had left in the kitchen.

Glancing once again in the direction of her schoolbooks, Kagome sighed in resignation before making her way over to her desk, pulling her chair back forlornly and plopping down with an "Ooomph."

"Calculus here I come." she said to herself as she reached for her math book.

Kagome was about twenty minutes into her studying when a light tapping outside her window drew her attention, and glancing up to see none other than the same dog-eared individual from her earlier thoughts, she rolled her eyes at the way he smirked at her through the glass.

Most girls would've probably be terrified to see a man staring at them from outside their bedroom window, especially a second-story bedroom window, but Kagome was more irritated than anything else as she made her way over to said window, opening it up for her 'guest'.

_Don't want to go starting a fight now over that attitude of his, time to play the 'forgiving' and 'understanding' miko_… she told herself as she stood aside to let him enter. Still, she was not above issuing a light reprimand for him just showing up like this.

"You know, most people use the front door."

"Keh."

Rolling her eyes a second time, Kagome turned and headed back to her desk while asking over her shoulder, "What are you doing here, anyway? I told you I needed to catch up on my studies."

"There ain't nothing to do while we can't go searchin' for shards, so I'm bored, all right?"

"So you thought you'd come pester me? You do realize that by distracting me, you're only going to prolong how much time I need to get my work done, right?"

Shrugging, Inuyasha didn't answer aloud as he plopped himself down on her bed.

_Make yourself at home, sheesh…_

Attempting to get back to work, Kagome spent the next ten minutes reworking the same math problem over and over again, while simultaneously telling herself that she would _not _turn to look at the hanyou currently burning holes in the back of her head.

"Where's everybody else at?" he asked her suddenly.

"Mama's with Jii-chan visiting another shrine, and Souta's at a friend's house."

Thinking about it, she mumbled under her breath 'accidentally' loud enough for him to hear, "Too bad, too, otherwise Souta could keep you occupied while I study."

He didn't take the bait, snorting quietly but otherwise not saying anything in response to her comment.

_Although… _she thought then, speaking louder as she turned to glance his way over her shoulder. "Buyo's still around here somewhere, if you want to go pester him." she suggested hopefully.

_Take one for the team, Buyo_.

"Nah…" Inuyasha replied with disinterest, pretending not to notice the way Kagome slumped her shoulders as she turned back around.

_She's acting like she doesn't really want me here, but she also doesn't want to be rude_._ Keh…can't ignore me forever, wench_.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm hungry. Can you fix me some ramen?"

_Oh for the love of…well, at least he __asked__, instead of just saying 'fix me some ramen_._'_

"Sure, Inuyasha." Kagome replied with a soft smile, getting up out of her chair to head downstairs with the hungry hanyou following closely behind.

Ten minutes later, Kagome realized she had already been home for a whole hour and had barely gotten anything accomplished. Granted, part of that was her own doing, but it just felt so good to be clean. Those first twenty minutes had definitely been well spent. Mentally sighing as she handed Inuyasha his third cup of ramen, she knew she couldn't really berate the guy for being hungry. A full Inuyasha was a happy Inuyasha, and a happy Inuyasha was a cooperative Inuyasha, so it was ultimately in her best interest to feed him.

_Time sure flies when you're having fun…_ she thought sarcastically as she sat back down at the kitchen table, rereading her mother's note. It was dated that morning, which meant she still had two more days left to herself.

"I need to get back to my schoolwork." she told Inuyasha then, standing up.

He paused in his slurping, blinking up at her silently, which she appreciated because if he had attempted to say anything in that moment he would've only succeeded in spewing bits of noodle everywhere. Finally, he shrugged and devoted his full attention back to the cup of chicken-flavored goodness in his hand.

"You remember how to use the remote, right?" Kagome asked him then, bringing him the device and setting it in front of him at the table. "You can stay down here and watch whatever you want on TV. At least that won't be quite as boring as si…hanging around doing nothing back in the past."

He glared at her for her near slip, but she only shrugged with a mildly apologetic expression before turning and heading back upstairs. Finishing his ramen, he sat the empty cup down on the table next to the TV remote, staring at it thoughtfully before shaking his head.

_So she wants to play that game, does she? I can play too…_

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Ka-go-me." he mumbled to himself with a smirk.

Kagome was just sitting back down at her desk when the TV clicked on downstairs at full volume, Inuyasha's voice barely audible over the music video he'd managed to find, yelling something about how to control the 'fucking noise box.'

"Crap, knowing him he'll probably smash it!"

Kagome quickly ran back downstairs.

...

_Is he just going to stare at me the whole time?_

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Kagome put her pencil down before turning in her chair to face the hanyou sitting quietly on the bed behind her.

"You know…this can't be all that exciting for you. So if you're…regretting coming here, 'cause I'm even more boring than your time was, it wouldn't offend me if you wanted to go back home."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You tryin' to get rid of me, wench?"

Her eye twitched at the dreaded nickname, but she refrained from commenting on it as she answered him instead with, "It's not that I don't appreciate your company, honest. Actually, that you want to spend time with me, part of me's really flattered by that. But I _do _need to do my schoolwork."

"Keh, who said I wanted to spend time with you? And I'm just sittin' here, aren't I? I ain't said shit to distract you."

Smiling knowingly, Kagome pointed out, "Well, you _did _decide to come see me because you were bored, so that kind of translates as wanting to spend time with me."

"Keh."

"And I know you're just sitting there- Oops! Sorry!"

Grumbling into her mattress, Inuyasha had to admit to himself that if ever there was a surface to get _sat _on, her bed would be it; at least it didn't hurt.

_And it smells good, too…like her hair, and her skin, and…crap! Bad thoughts!_

"Watch what you say, stupid!" he grumped as he pried his face from her bedding, using hostility to mask the _other _reason for his current agitation.

"Hmph!" Kagome replied, offended and no longer apologetic. "This from a man who puts his foot in his mouth so often his breath smells like toe jam."

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha asked, taken aback. "I don't have bad breath!"

Instead of laughing at how literally he'd taken her comment, the frustration she'd been feeling since the minute he first showed up to bother her reached a boiling point in that moment, as she squared her shoulders before shooting back, "You eat nothing but ramen and you never brush your teeth. How would you _not _have bad breath?"

"Oh yeah? Well…well at least the _rest _of me don't stink. Not like _you _do!"

Mentally cringing, Inuyasha wondered where this sudden attitude of his was coming from, until another whiff of the miko's delicious scent assaulted his nose.

_Oh yeah_…

In the mean time, Kagome rolled her eyes, not taking the bait.

"Uh-huh, good come back. Do you honestly expect me to believe that you can't tell I've just had a shower? And are you forgetting about a certain moonless night where you confessed to liking my scent?"

Spluttering in surprise, Inuyasha's cheeks darkened to match his fire-rat, but even knowing he should leave well enough alone, he wasn't one to be outdone when it came to verbal swordplay. What he lacked in vocabulary he made up for with volume.

"I was delusional! I was fuckin' poisoned!"

"And I suppose it was the poison that made you ask to borrow my lap?"

"Y-you're damn right it was! Why would I want to be all close to you like that?"

Recoiling as if she'd been slapped, Kagome narrowed her eyes a bit, breathing heavily through her nose. Inuyasha cringed at her expression, instantly realizing he'd taken things too far.

"Look, Kagome-"

"No, you look." she interrupted, standing up and approaching her bed. "I may be the only one Naraku hasn't personally messed with, but my life is just as ruined by the jewel as everyone else's. I grew up in a world without youkai, believing magic to be the stuff of legends, and now suddenly I have to learn how to fight, how to _kill_, and how to live with the guilt of knowing that one stupid mistake is responsible for taking countless innocent lives."

He grimaced at her words, recalling just how many times he'd rubbed the shattering of the jewel in her face.

"I have to live a double-life; none of my friends here know anything about my mission in your time. Everyone thinks I'm dying of some kind of immune system deficiency from as many different diseases that Jii-chan's lied to the school that I have, and despite my best efforts, my grades are slipping. I know you don't get how important school really is, but let me just put it to you this way: I am going to be tested on knowledge I am supposed to possess, and if I don't know what I should, if I fail these tests, it's a _dishonor, _not only to myself, but to my entire family."

Gulping, Inuyasha tried to speak but Kagome wasn't done yet.

"All I ask for is the occasional chance to come home, to at least _try _and salvage whatever I can of my life here. I know you get restless when we're not out there searching for shards and Naraku, but can you at least _pretend _to show me some consideration from time to time? You show up here, despite the fact that I'd specifically requested to be left alone, and proceed to cause one distraction right after the other. Are you just trying to get me to give up in my studying and agree to go back with you? 'Cause ya know, now that I think about it, I think you're right; it's not that you just wanted to come and _see_ me. With as often as you insult me, why would I think you just _missed _me or something? Kami, was I stupid. I'm just the weak, clumsy, ugly shard-detector no good for anything except-"

"Will you just fucking shut up?" Inuyasha shouted suddenly, glad in the back of his mind that her family wasn't home.

Stunned speechless at his unexpected outburst, Kagome stared wide-eyed as Inuyasha finally got his turn to speak.

"_Yes _I fucking miss you when you come here, all right? And yes I was trying to fuck with your studying to get you to come back through the well. I'm a selfish bastard, okay? I do get that your schooling is a matter of honor. And you ain't ugly, or none of that other crap I've told you in the past."

"Then why do you say such hurtful things?" she asked him quietly, her eyes searching. "I know we kind of got off on a rocky start, but I thought we were friends now."

"We _are _friends, Kagome."

"Then _why_, Inuyasha? Why do you always rip on me like you do?"

"To…to push you away." he admitted softly.

"But why would you want to do that?" she asked him sincerely. "Don't you know how I feel about you?"

"That's _why _I need to push you away." he insisted.

Shaking her head, Kagome closed her eyes as she stated, "But that doesn't make any sense."

Closing the gap between them by taking a seat on the edge of her bed directly across from him, Kagome couldn't miss how nervous he suddenly looked as she locked her gaze with his own.

"Why are you so afraid to let me in?"

"F-feh! I ain't afraid of nothin'!"

"Then prove it, tell me why you always push me away."

"Quit bein' such a nosy bitch." he grumbled.

"Then at least take back what you said about the night with the Spider-heads." she insisted.

"Fine, whatever. I take it back, okay? Happy now?"

Grinning the tiniest bit, Kagome asked in a somewhat teasing manner, "So…it wasn't the poison that made you ask to rest your head in my lap?"

"Fucking hell, woman. Ain't a guy allowed any liberties when he's fuckin' dying?"

"Did I say you weren't allowed? Or even that it bothered me at all?"

"Then quit tryin' to pick my brain and just accept things!"

"Accept _what _things? All I know is that you don't really mean your insults and that you're just trying to push me away."

"And that's all you _need _to know. In fact, you shouldn't even know _that _much. Fuck…"

Wiping his hand down across his face, Inuyasha began counting silently in an attempt at calming his frazzled nerves. Damn woman always knew how to push his buttons. Of course, it didn't help that she smelled absolutely heavenly, her scent wrecking havoc with his higher brain functions. It was like teasing a starving man with the scent of freshly cooked meat he wasn't allowed to have.

"Why?" Kagome insisted again, tap dancing on his last nerve. "Why are you trying to keep me out?"

_Because if I let you in, I'd never let you go…_

"What the fuck does it matter, wench? Just get back to your studyin'!"

"No!" she snapped back with conviction, pointing a finger at his chest accusingly. "You were trying to distract me and now you've succeeded. I'm not getting back to my schoolwork until after you explain just what-"

Suddenly yanking on her outstretched arm, Inuyasha tugged Kagome into him, and before she even had time to react, his lips were on hers, successfully shutting her up while simultaneously explaining all that needed to be said. The kiss lasted longer than she initially expected it to, but once it became clear that Inuyasha didn't have any immediate plans of letting her go, she relaxed against him, snaking her free arm up and around his neck, returning his kiss passionately. He finally pulled away when he could tell they both needed air.

"You…" Kagome started, panting heavily as she met his eyes with her own.

He cringed, not knowing what to expect, but sure that she was about to start yelling at him again for one thing or another.

"You're right, you don't have bad breath." she stated instead, and he laughed; a genuine, mirthful, heartfelt _laugh_. The kind of symbol of happiness that she always tried her hardest to draw out in him, and one that brought up her own level of happiness as well as she pulled back to meet his eyes with a joyful smile of her own.

Instead of feeling awkward, instead of his unexpected action leading to countless more questions on her part, it was as if everything in the world suddenly made perfect sense as their gazes locked in that moment. He did indeed know how she felt about him, and he felt the same way, which scared him. He always tried to push her away because of how badly he truly wanted her. He _knew _she had her own life in her own world, a world he wasn't really a part of, and he was trying to do right by her by not piling even more complications on her shoulders. In that same moment, Inuyasha understood from the look in Kagome's eyes that she didn't care how much more complicated her life was going to become. That this was _her _decision and she welcomed it with open arms, she welcomed _him _with open arms. She didn't care that he was half youkai, and she didn't care what the rest of the world would think about her being _with _a man that was half youkai. All that mattered was that very moment in time, and their feelings for one another.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha leaned forward again, and Kagome accepted him warmly, wrapping both arms up and around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair, while he snaked his own arms around her body, placing one hand behind her back and the other against the back of her head. His lips devoured hers, as he took his time tasting every inch of her. Dragging his tongue against her lips, she readily complied, letting him in to do battle with her own tongue. Inuyasha primarily dominated the kiss, but he also submitted at times, allowing Kagome to follow his tongue back into his own mouth, and shivers traveled up and down his spine at the sensation of the girl in his arms running her tongue alone his fangs. She didn't fear them, she was merely curious. Accidentally nicking the tip of her tongue against one of his canines, she whimpered into the kiss but didn't pull back, sinking into him even further as he tightened his hold on her, the slight taste of blood in his mouth fueling the passion of his demonic side.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he pulled back again, allowing her to catch her breath.

"Kagome…"

His voice was husky, raw, and full of emotion, and Kagome's body tingled at the images the sound of his voice saying her name like that inspired. Should she? Did she dare? The bigger question was, was she ready? But they did have the house all to themselves for the night. When would such an opportunity present itself again?

"Yes, Inuyasha…" she answered then to his unspoken question. "I want you, too."

Smirking confidently, a look she'd seen Inuyasha wear in battle, the miko shivered, in a _good _way, when his gaze seemed to darken, staring her down as though she were prey that he was hunting. Perhaps she was. Perhaps she had been his prey for a long time now, and now he had finally captured her. But two could play at that game. Not willing to submit without a fight, Kagome reached forward then, her hands tackling his clothing. Inuyasha seemed content to let her dominate in that moment, not offering any resistance as she worked his robes loose, that same smirk never leaving his lips. Once she had both his suikan and kosode hanging open, exposing his bare chest, Kagome paused for a moment, simply admiring the view, before tentatively reaching forward to run her fingertips across his skin, marveling at his flawless complexion.

"It's different when you're not applying bandages, ain't it?" he asked her knowingly.

"Very…" she agreed softly, flattening her hand against his chest, over his heart, feeling how strongly it was beating below the surface. Beating for her.

"I've never been with anyone else." she confessed quietly, tilting her head up to meet his gaze when his hand moved up to lay over hers against his chest.

"Neither have I." he stated, giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go, shimmying his arms out of his robes to sit topless before her.

Her breath hitching at the sight of absolute perfection, it took Kagome a minute to remember how to breathe, as she reached shaky fingers up to unfasten the buttons on her own blouse.

"Here, let me…" he asked her softly then, and she complied, dropping her arms to her sides to let him open her blouse himself, his warm breath teasing her neck as he leaned over her slightly in his task.

Once her shirt was removed, Kagome somehow found the courage to unclasp her bra, and then suddenly finding herself sitting topless before him, she closed her eyes at the intensity of his gaze. Unabashedly staring at the image she presented, Inuyasha's emotions were conflicted when his primal urges were stirred up alongside a sense of wonder. Part of him wanted to ravish her, but another part of him wanted to cherish her, and eventually finding a happy medium, the two sensations lived within him equally, fueled by the combination of his human heart and youkai instincts. Reaching forward then, he cupped her chest gently, watching in awe as the soft flesh molded itself to fit his hand perfectly.

His _clawed _hand.

That Kagome wasn't even the slightest bit nervous to allow him to touch her so intimately when he could theoretically hurt her so easily really meant a lot to him.

"Come here, koi…"

Maneuvering Kagome so that she was lying down on her back, Inuyasha leaned himself over her on her right, leaning his head down to sprinkle her with kisses as he slowly worked his free hand further south, reaching that insanely short skirt of hers.

_This so called 'uniform' is so indecent, its length doesn't protect against anything… _he thought as he reached his goal. _Not that I'm complaining…_

Kagome moaned softly as he touched her intimately, her hips shifting unconsciously. With every sound she made, his own growing excitement got just a little bit harder to deal with, but he would wait his turn like a good boy. Leaning over her further, Inuyasha continued to shower her with kisses as he pleasured her. Kagome momentarily caught him off guard when her left hand crept up to silently capture his right ear, though despite flinching in surprise he managed to refrain from hurting her with either his fangs or claws as he jumped. For Kagome's part, she was secretly giddy over the fact that she had managed to catch him off guard like that, claiming her prize of the fuzzy triangle she was now massaging, even as another moan escaped her at his talented ministrations. It was then that Inuyasha experienced just how talented Kagome's own fingers also were, as she continued to gently massage the sensitive appendages upon his head that just happened to double as erogenous zones.

"Fuck, 'Gome…you don't know what you do to me." he panted.

"Mmm…I t-think I do." she replied as best she could, finding it a little hard to talk at the moment, though it was in no way difficult for her to feel just how excited he had become as he unconsciously rocked against her.

"I want you so bad it hurts." he confessed quietly.

"Then let me take the pain away." she answered just as softly, releasing her grip on his ear to reach down and still his own hand.

Pulling back enough to meet her eyes, his gaze met hers with a look of love, which quickly morphed into a mischievous grin as he insisted, "You first," before sitting up over her enough to reach for the zipper on the side of her skirt.

Kagome smiled down at him as she observed without protest while he pulled her skirt down and off her legs before reaching back for her panties and pulling those off as well, exposing her fully to his gaze. Sitting back on his legs, knees bent with feet behind him, Inuyasha then reached for the tie at his own waist, unfastening his hakama. As the front flap of his trousers fell loose, exposing his fundoshi, it was Kagome's turn for her grin to become more mischievous at the sight of just how stuffed to capacity his loincloth had become. Inuyasha didn't waste any time shimmying himself out of his hakama before reaching for his fundoshi next, and not bothering with trying to unwrap it, he merely hooked his thumbs into the sides and pulled it down like a conventional pair of underwear. His body yearned to complete their joining, but he told himself again in that moment that the woman he loved needed to come first…both figuratively and literally.

Nervous about his claws, the inu-hanyou wasn't discouraged in the slightest as he hunched down before crawling himself into position. A pretty blush stained Kagome's cheeks once she realized his intentions, though whether from partial embarrassment or solely from arousal he was neither sure nor did he care. He was a man on a mission.

Winking as he caught sight of her gazing down at him, her blush darkened as he chuckled lightly before getting down to business. In seconds flat Kagome no longer gave a rat's ass about being embarrassed in any way, shape or form. Reaching down with both hands to gently massage Inuyasha's ears, he didn't flinch in surprise that time, having seen her make the reach for him, but the sensations washing through him as her talented fingers did their magic made it awfully hard to concentrate.

Even so, it didn't take too long before Kagome was practically leaping off of the bed, every single nerve ending on fire, in a _good _way. He could tell she was close when her fingers stopped their gentle rubbing on his ears to instead fist in his hair. He was just grateful that she'd had the forethought of releasing his sensitive ears before latching onto his hair with her iron grip. Pulled hair he could tolerate without complaint. Pulled ears would've probably had him yelping like a beaten puppy, though he knew he'd forgive her for it if she ever accidentally did it. Maybe she could 'kiss' and make it better. Fantasizing about her own talented tongue wrecking havoc on his tingling ears, or possibly even something located much _lower_, Inuyasha increased his own pace in that moment, determined to make her scream as loud as her voice would allow. Might as well take advantage while the rest of the family was gone, right?

Kagome lost it spectacularly, crying out loudly as her face scrunched with eyes pinched shut in an expression that he could've easily mistaken for pain had he not intimately known better. Not letting up, he continued even as she tried to push him away, refusing to budge. All she had to do was say stop, and he knew she knew that, but hearing nothing of the sort escape her mouth had him grinning against her as he continued, until she was crying out a second time, adding Inuyasha's name to the mix as if she were screaming for help.

Finally deciding enough was enough, he pulled away from her then, and she panted below him, sweaty and with tears of desperation staining her face. She looked absolutely beautiful, like a birthing mother between contractions. The thought of 'Kagome' and 'mother' in the same sentence was enough to cool the demonic thunder pumping through his veins as more of his human heart resurfaced then, thoughts of just how deeply he truly loved the girl below him occupying the forefront of his mind.

Kagome couldn't speak, but the look she sent him in that moment bespoke of her own love for him in return, and so as he crawled himself over her body, he wasn't surprised when her right hand snaked down between them, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from his lips as she got him into alignment.

"I love you." he murmured softly as he began pushing forward slowly, figuring she deserved to hear the words no matter how obvious his feelings for her were.

"I love you, too." she replied then, her arms reaching up to wrap around him, holding him to her as he slowly retracted his hips before pushing himself forward once more.

"Kami, you feel so fucking good, Kagome." Inuyasha stated in a strained voice, dropping his head to rest in the crook of her neck. Going so slowly was torture. _Sweet _torture, but torture nonetheless. "Fucking hell…" he breathed out as his body shuddered, his muscles shaky.

"Let it go, koi." he heard her whisper then, and he raised his face just enough to meet her eyes, their noses almost touching as he searched her chocolate orbs for any sign of discomfort. There was none.

Lowering his face the marginal amount needed, he pressed his lips against her own lovingly, tenderly, and she returned his kiss in kind, the hands on his back rubbing his muscles up and down. Then her right hand ventured lower, cupping his butt, and he chuckled into the kiss.

"Let me feel what it's like to be with a hanyou, let me feel your wild side." she said as he pulled up from the kiss, and replying with a softly spoken, "Whatever you want." Inuyasha pushed his upper body away from her, suspending himself over her on outstretched arms with his hands planted firmly on either side of her head, as he began moving at a much faster pace.

Kagome cried out at his sudden increase in tempo, loving every minute of it. At that pace it didn't take long for his climax to sneak up on him, but the real difference between himself and a normal human lied in what happened afterwards. Suddenly feeling his release upon him, Inuyasha froze, his arms shaking as he pinched his eyes shut, unaware of the way Kagome gazed up at him with love and understanding as a cry that started as a silent scream slowly made itself heard as his mouth hung open, his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. He stayed like that for a moment, panting heavily as he finally opened his eyes, smiling shyly at Kagome's knowing smirk. Then retracting his hips slowly, it only took the miko a second to realize that their time together wasn't over yet when instead of pulling away from her, Inuyasha sank forward once more, his body eager to continue.

Gradually picking up speed, it didn't take long before Inuyasha was right back where he started, moving at a swift pace. Shifting his angle in a way that quickly had Kagome's third climax on the approach, Inuyasha hastened his tempo to the absolute limit of what he felt her human body could safely endure. It wasn't long before Kagome cried out in sweet agony, and her release quickly pushed him over the edge as well, his second climax tearing from him without warning.

They cried out together, their voices becoming one. The thought of Kagome bearing his children reentered his mind in that moment, bringing a lazy smile to his lips as he finally pulled himself fully away from her. Even though it was still early, he could tell that Kagome was exhausted, so wordlessly snuggling himself up against her, he tenderly kissed her nose when she flashed him her most genuine smile, murmuring softly, "Get some rest." before allowing his own eyes to drift shut for a spell. Perhaps later she would want to take another shower, and perhaps he would assist her.

...

The following morning, Inuyasha was naturally the first to wake, though he had no qualms against holding Kagome in his arms for however much longer she needed to sleep.

They had had quite the night.

After taking a brief nap, she had awoken and had indeed insisted upon taking another shower. She also hadn't protested when he'd waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, asking her in a playful tone if she needed any help. Finally getting clean after first getting dirty again under the pouring water, Kagome had then achieved what she'd used to think was impossible, getting Inuyasha to compliment her cooking when she served him something _other _than ramen. Dinner was a peaceful affair, and then, considering they still had the house all to themselves, Kagome had decided to introduce Inuyasha to some of their television provider's more…explicit programming. He had been turned on, to say the least, and after a quick romp on the couch, Kagome had just barely managed to remember how to use the remote to turn the TV back off before he literally carried her up the stairs, tossing her back on her bed for round number four…or part two of round number three, depending on how you looked at things. All either of them knew for sure was that they had both been thoroughly sexed by the time they both decided to call it a night, holding each other's naked bodies tenderly as they slept.

Which brought us back to that morning, as Inuyasha continued to hold the woman he loved, until the peaceful calm of morning was shattered by an annoying, digital melody.

_Ah crap…_

"Hmm?" Kagome moaned in semi-awareness as the consistent ringing dragged her mind back from the depths of sleep.

"Phone." Inuyasha answered simply.

"Who is it?" her half-asleep voice inquired as she snuggled herself closer to his side.

"How should I know? The phone's in your bag."

The ringing stopped.

"What if it was important?" Kagome asked, sounding more awake by the minute.

"Then they'll call back."

The ringing started again.

"Jinx." Kagome chuckled quietly as Inuyasha rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath as he dragged himself away from her inviting warmth, reaching for where she'd tossed their overnight bag before zipping it open to dig for her cell phone.

"It's Shippou." Inuyasha replied in irritation, reading the display.

"Be nice." Kagome chastised as her mate pressed 'accept' before holding the phone up to his head. It didn't matter that his ears were in the wrong place; his hearing was beyond sufficient to hear what their pest of an adopted son had to say for himself.

"This better be good." he answered in greeting, causing Kagome to roll her eyes.

"_Sorry Oyaji, I know you said not to bother you during your anniversary…"_

"Yeah, so why are you?" he asked, annoyed.

"_It's Aiko, she got into another fight at school_._" _Shippou told his adoptive dad reluctantly.

Inuyasha pulled the phone away for a second to double-check the time; school had started less than an hour ago.

"Already?" he asked in disbelief. "What happened this time?"

"_Same as usual, some full-youkai kid picking on her for being hanyou_._ Kid had no idea how strong she was until she was wailing on him_._ Took two teachers to pry her off_._"_

Inuyasha couldn't help chuckling just a little. "Is she in trouble?"

"_The principle needs to speak with you guys, formality and all that, though you know he'll go easy on Aiko since he's youkai and knows what started the fight_._ I don't think you'll have any trouble from the youkai kid's parents once they learn just whose daughter their son had been bullying_._" _

Inuyasha laughed outright at that. It certainly didn't hurt being the Youkai no Taisho's younger brother. Talking a minute longer, he then hung up before turning to meet Kagome's curious gaze with mildly remorseful eyes.

"Playtime's over, Saiai, the little one got herself into a bind again."

"She is her father's daughter." Kagome commented with a playful shake of her head as she pulled herself out of bed before getting dressed. All of their children took after their father more so than not, not that Kagome minded that one bit.

"I'm just glad that in this day and age, the worst thing that happens to hanyou kids is some bullying in school. When I was her age I'd already had my life challenged at least a dozen times, and the boys didn't exactly have it easy, either."

"I'm just glad we discovered that you could father children in your full-youkai state. Not that I would have ever regretted staying in the past and mate-bonding with you, but our lives would've been so much lonelier without the kids."

"True…" he agreed with a nod, adding with a smirk, "But then at least all our long thought out role-plays wouldn't keep getting interrupted."

Laughing, Kagome reminded Inuyasha how her family would still be gone for the next couple of days, a trip that had been arranged for their benefit, to leave the house empty for their 500th anniversary. Their past-selves had disappeared through the well for the last time only two months prior, and since then her family had been brought fully up to speed.

It had been unexpected that the well would stop working, but upon killing Naraku and freeing Midoriko's spirit from the jewel, Kagome had been informed that if she chose to go back home through the well, it would be a one-way trip. It had been the hardest decision she'd ever had to make, though Inuyasha suddenly breaking down and confessing his feelings for her had definitely helped in the end. It had also helped when he'd informed her that because his youkai blood was so strong, he would be able to form a mate-bond with her, enabling her to share the centuries with him. She would see her family again…one day. It had definitely been an added perk, though it hadn't been the decision maker. Kagome had quickly decided that forcing _him _to wait five hundred years simply wasn't an option. That was much too much time and she never would've expected his heart to remain loyal to her after five whole centuries of waiting. Surely he would've found someone else along the way, and she would've wanted him to. She would've wanted him to be happy. Upon his insistence that he could _never _love another, and that he would never be happy without her in his life, Kagome simply hadn't had the heart to walk away from him. Not that the decision had been made solely from guilt, though. The truth was that she loved him more than anything, and if she had decided to go back to her own time, having still believed deep in her heart that he wouldn't really have been waiting for her on the other side of the well, then that would've also meant a life without Inuyasha, and that simply hadn't been an option, either.

So the decision had been made, and it was one that neither of them had regretted in the years that followed, even when they'd first believed that a family wouldn't be in their future because, as it turned out, hanyou were apparently incapable of producing children. It made sense, it just hadn't occurred to Kagome at first because youkai were magic, and so she had assumed hanyou were excluded from the rules of genetics in that regard. It had been hypothesized early on that he might be able to father a human child during the night of the new moon, but the moonless night didn't match up with Kagome's fertility cycle, though truth be told it was just as well, since now that she was virtually immortal, as was he, the idea of having to watch their mortal children grow old and die hadn't been very appealing. But because Inuyasha's youkai blood was _so _strong, and he'd more or less mastered the ability to bring his youkai side to the surface without losing his mind, with Tetsusaiga's assistance, it had been Kagome's idea to experiment with trying to start a family _that_ way, instead. They wouldn't know until they tried. He'd been nervous at first, afraid he might accidentally hurt her while transformed, but Kagome could've easily pulled him out of the transformation with her miko aura if the situation had ever become too dangerous. She hadn't lost her powers when they'd mated. It was the purity of the soul that mattered when it came to such things, not the purity of the body.

Which was a good thing, too, because if one measured purity by means of chastity, then Kagome was about as impure as they came. Turned out that in the privacy of their own home, behind closed doors, her little horny hanyou was ten times the hentai Miroku ever portrayed himself to be. This little 'game' had been his idea. It'd been so long since Inuyasha had seen his mate dressed up in her old middle school sailor uniform, and considering how their bodies hadn't changed that much over the years, it had been a safe bet that the outfit would still fit her properly. He had even busted out his old fire-rat robes for the occasion. They were both looking forward to playing out some of the 'what-if' scenarios that used to haunt their thoughts and dreams prior to actually confessing their feelings, now that they had access to the shrine house with their past-selves gone for good. Many times Inuyasha had wondered what Kagome would've done if he'd just suddenly up and kissed her during one of their stupid arguments. Tonight would be Kagome's turn. She'd often fantasized about Inuyasha during the few nights she'd spent at home during their mission, and she'd always wondered what he would've done if he'd ended up showing up one night while she'd been in the middle of 'enjoying' one of those fantasies.

"Let's get this over with." Kagome said then, quickly running a brush through her hair.

"Eager to return, are we?" Inuyasha teased as he fastened his jeans before slipping on a metal bracelet that made his hanyou features shimmer and disappear.

"I could use another shower." Kagome answered with a shrug, flashing her mate a knowing smirk as she added, "And I always wondered what would've happened if you'd shown up just when I was exiting the bath, wearing nothing but a towel."

"Let's go get Aiko's situation taken care of." he agreed with a nod, heading for the door. "And then you can find out." he added, glancing over his shoulder with a playful wink.

~ Fin ~


End file.
